


Bed pictures

by Blodeuwedd



Series: 30 Fics for 30 years [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd





	Bed pictures

“Stop that!”, Mickey moaned, bringing a pillow up to his face. Ian wouldn’t stop taking pictures of him with his stupid phone and it was just very annoying. Mickey didn’t even like being photographed in the first place, let alone naked and in bed, right after sex, when he was surely a mess.

“You know that if you do that I’ll just take pictures of the rest of your body, right?”

Mickey threw the pillow at his face.

Ian laughed, snapping another shot.

“I said stop it, asswipe!”

“Alright, alright. Why, though? I like taking pictures of you.”

“Argh. And does it have to be right now?”

“Well, yes. I think you look the most handsome like that, with your hair a mess from all the sex we had, your face and your chest sweaty and flushed, your eyes shining just for me. You look just so hot, Mick!”

Mickey bit his lip, feeling warm all over his body, his heart filled with so much love for the man in front of him he thought it would burst. He looked at the window, avoiding Ian’s adoring eyes. He suddenly felt incredibly lucky to have him in his life.

"Fine, take them. But if anyone else sees them, you’re a dead man!"


End file.
